


Home

by OIMDIL13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Just lots of fluff really, Kid Fic, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: As Lena lay there, her wife’s arm around her with their kids at their feet, she almost couldn’t believe that this was her life. After everything her family had done to ruin her name, all the assassination attempts and the secrets between her and Kara, it almost didn’t seem possible that this was actually her life. That she had finally found her home.





	Home

The house is almost completely lit up when Lena arrives home from her trip, her wife just as bad at remembering to turn off the lights as their children are. Lena smiles to herself as she pulls her car into the garage, parking beside Kara’s car that Lena forcer her to get after they decided to move into the suburbs. Kara still flies to work, unless she had the kids, but she agreed that it would be smart for both of them to have a car. Lena hits the button on her visor to close the garage door before climbing out of her car and moving to the door that would lead to the spacious laundry room.

The familiar sounds of her family laughing and playing greet her ears as she toes of her shoes and slips out of her jacket to put both items in their designated spots. There’s music playing, not uncommon when Kara is cooking dinner for the kids, some Disney song that Lena is sure Kara’ knows all the words to by heart. She hears too small, childlike voices singing along as well, out of key and sometimes stumbling over the words but a welcome sound to Lena nevertheless.

“Wait, Millie, don’t hit your brother with that.” Lena hears Kara say moments before there is a sharp _thwack_ accompanied by a small groan of protest and the music cuts off. “Amelia!”

“It didn’t hurt him, Mama, right Jay Jay?” Lena hears Millie say, picturing with ease the innocent expression her five-year-old daughter would adopt as she spoke.

“Sissy right, Mama! I fine!” Jordan, their two-year-old son pipes up, no doubt grinning cheekily at his blonde haired mother.

“That doesn’t make it okay to hit people, little man.” Kara admonished gently. Lena caught the tail-end of Millie’s innocent expression as she stepped into the kitchen. Her children were seated at the breakfast bar, papers covered in bright colors spread around them. Kara was standing beside them, holding what looked like sword made out of marker, which Lena guessed was the object Millie had used to hit her brother. “Amelia, apologize to your brother.”

“Sorry, bubba.” Millie said softly, looking down at her coloring sheet instead of at the boy. Lena smiled at the interaction, crossing her arms over her chest to and leaning against the doorway.

“Thank you!” Kara kissed her daughter’s blonde hair affectionately. “Now, keep coloring so you can get your pictures finished before Mommy gets home.”

“I miss Mommy.” Jordan said as he picked up a red crayon. Kara smiled gently at him, running a hand through his short hair before moving back around the counter to keep cooking dinner.

“I do, too, buddy. But she’ll be home before you know it.” Kara said. “And she’ll be so happy to see you and the picture you made for her.”

“Right as always, my love.” Lena decided to make her presence known, smiling happily as her children quickly dismounted the stools they had been sitting on and ran to her yelling a happy “Mommy!”

“Mommy, you back!” Jordan said as his brunette mother lifted him inter her arms, settling him on one hip and hugging his sister to her side with the other arm. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too, little man.” Lena kissed his cheek. “And you, sunshine.” Lena carded her hand through her daughter’s hair.

“What about me?” Kara asked playfully from the stove where she was stirring a pot of boiling water. Lena smiled at her wife, shuffling closer with both children still firmly attached to her.

“I missed you, too, darling.” Lena smiled at her wife as Kara leaned down to press their lips together, much to the chagrin of their children. Amelia soon grew tired of watching her parents kiss.

“Mommy, Mama!” She whined, pouting when her parents didn’t pull away from one another immediately. Kara smiled against Lena’s lips, kissing her one more time before pulling back. Lena followed her lips for second, it had been a week since she had last kissed her wife, before drawing back.

“Why don’t you two show Mommy the pretty pictures you made for her?” Kara asks the children lightly, not at all offended at being interrupted. She knows the kids missed Lena as much as she did, maybe even more.

“Yeah! Mommy, down, please?” Jordan requests politely, running off as soon as Lena sets him on his little feet. The children dash over to the breakfast bar and climb on to their stools while Lena takes a moment to wrap her arms around her wife.

“Welcome home, honey.” Kara whispered against her hair before pressing a kiss there. Lena hummed softly, happy to back with her family. “How was your trip?”

“Long,” Lena answered. “I’m happy to be home.” Lena relaxes into Kara, breathing in the familiar sent of her wife that still can’t quite define, even after a decade of them being together and nearly eight years of them being married.

“Mommy, come look!” Jordan requests from the breakfast bar, his voice excited and warm.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” Lena tells him, pressing a kiss to Kara’s cheek before slipping out of her embrace and moving to the children.

“Isn’t it pretty, Mommy?” Amelia says as Lena moves a stool to sit in between her two children, pointing at a particularly colorful pattern on the paper she was coloring.

“Beautiful, sunshine.” Lena praises, though she had no clue as to what her daughter is actually coloring. Jordan points at a brown blotch on his own sheet that Lena assumes is supposed to be an animal of some sort and she praises him in equal measure.

“They were super excited to show you their drawings.” Kara says from the stove, turning off the burner to drain the noodles over the sink.

“Well, I love them.” Lena hugs each of her children around the shoulders. “In fact, I think we should hang them up!”

The children cheer and follow Lena over to the fridge where the raven-haired woman dutifully hangs to the colorful pictures under the watch full gazes of the two little ones directing her. “There we go,” Lena says as she steps back to let the children admire their handiwork, smiling wildly the whole time.

“Perfect!” Kara agrees, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest, watching her little family fondly. “And just in time, go wash up for dinner kids. Don’t forget to put your colors away!” Kara adds on as both kids take off in the direction of the stairs, darting back to grab the crayons, markers, and papers from the bar before taking off again.

“Don’t run in the house!” Lena calls, however futile it may be.

“They’re happy you’re home.” Kara says while pulling plates out for all of them, as Lena moves the dish containing the spaghetti to the table. Kara grabs forks and napkins before following her over there. They set the table quickly, moving back to the kitchen to get the garlic bread before leaning against the bar together to wait for the children to come back downstairs. “I am, too.”

Lena hums slightly, laughing when Kara wraps an arm around her waist to pull her in for kiss much less child-friendly then the one they shared when Lena walked in. Kara sighed against her wife’s lips, sliding her hands along Lena’s hips to bring her closer.

“I love you.” Lena says between kisses, draping her own arms over Kara’s shoulders.

“I love you.” Kara returns without pause, holding her wife close before the patter of little feet prompts them to separate. Lena smiles as she reaches for Kara’s lips, wiping away the red lipstick that had smeared while they kissed. Kara did the same for her, knowing that one or both of the kids would notice and then call their mothers out for making out while they were out of the room.

They family of four settled down to eat dinner together for the first time in a week, Jordan and Amelia exicedtly chattering on and on about their week in a manner they inherited for Kara while the mothers shared loving looks, hands locked together beneath the table. Once the meal was finished, the dishes put in the dishwasher and the dishwasher started, they moved into the spacious living room to enjoy a movie together before it was time for bed.

Lena and Kara sat on the couch, Kara with an arm around Lena’s waist and a blanket thrown over their legs. Jordan and Amelia pulled their giant bean bags, last year’s Christmas present, and put them together by their moms feet, sitting on their separate bags but sharing a blanket. Kara hit play on the movie, _The Little Mermaid,_ and the kids instantly went silent and still, focusing all of their attention on the movie. It was a classic, and both of them had loved it since the first time they saw it.

As Lena lay there, her wife’s arm around her with their kids at their feet, she almost couldn’t believe that this was her life. After everything her family had done to ruin her name, all the assassination attempts and the secrets between her and Kara, it almost didn’t seem possible that this was actually her life. That she had finally found her home. Yet here she was, owner or L-Corp and CatCo, both of which were prospering under her, though CatCo was mostly due to Kara nowadays. When Lena felt that the time had come for her to return her focus to L-Corp she assembled a Board of Directors to elect the new Editor in Chief and refrained from voting herself. There was still controversy when Kara was awarded the position, but it was quickly dismissed. By that time, Kara had earned a reputation of a hard-hitting journalist, well on her way to wining a Pulitzer prize.

Now, almost six years after that, the two shared a beautiful home with two amazing children and Lena still woke up some days finding it hard to believe that someone as bright and brilliant as her wife ever agreed to marry her. Kara was always quick to remind her that Lena was just as amazing, even more so. Kara had often said that when she arrived on Earth, thought she had Alex, there was always something missing. With Lena, with the kids, she didn’t feel that anymore.

A kiss against her forehead brought Lena out of her thoughts and she turned to see Kara smiling at her fondly, in that way that never failed to make Lena’s heart skip a beat. Lena smiled back, turning so she could throw her own arm around Kara’s abdomen and nuzzle against her.

 

Lena doesn’t remember falling asleep, but she figures she must have since the credits for The Little Mermaid are rolling across the screen and both her wife and kids are absent from the room.

“Oh, you’re awake. I was about to take you up to bed.” Kara says as she comes down the stairs. “The kids fell asleep about halfway through the movie and I didn’t want to wake them so I just carried them up to bed.” Kara explained, watching as Lena stretched adorably and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Okay,” Lena mumbles sleepily, resisting the urge to curl back up on the couch and go back to sleep. “We should probably get to bed ourselves.”

“Tired, baby?” Kara asks tenderly as she moves closer to the couch, scooping her exhausted wife into her arms to take her upstairs. Lena considers protesting the movement, but settling against Kara’s chest is just too inviting at the moment.

“I couldn’t sleep on the plane, no matter how hard I tried.” Lena mumbles against Kara’s neck. “Or at all in Metropolis, for that matter, without you there.” Kara chuckled softly as she walked, easily maneuvering around their house with her wife in her arms. “I’m so happy to be home.”

“C’mon, let’s get you out of your travel clothes and get in bed.” Kara says as she sets her wife on their bed.

“One goal in mind, huh?” Lena teases her gently, throwing a wink in her direction as Kara rolls her eyes and moves to the closet. She tosses Lena a t-shirt to sleep in, one of Kara’s own, before changing herself and gathering both of their clothes and tossing them into the laundry hamper.

By the time Kara is dressed and crawling into the bed, Lena is already laying there with the blankets pulled up to her chest, on Kara’s side of the bed.

“Lena, slide over a little bit,” Kara requests softly.

“But I’m comfy.” Lena protested, making Kara laugh slightly. “Just sleep on my side for the night.”

“Why do you want to sleep on my side anyway?” Kara asks as she crawls over her wife to slid underneath the covers on the other side of the mattress.

“It smells like you.” Lena says as if it is the simplest thing in the world to understand, which to her it probably is. Kara shrugs, she isn’t going to argue with the exhausted wife’s logic.

“Goodnight Lena, I love you.” She says instead, sliding close to Lena and wrapping an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to Lena’s shoulder in the same motion.

“I love you.” Lena replies sleepily, falling asleep moments later, wrapped in the arms of the woman who would always be her home. Kara smiled, gazing adorably at her sleeping wife before pulling her close and closing her own eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
